For Your Heart Only
by jun-san
Summary: Riku hated this summer. Travelling wasn't his ideal way to spend his summer. That is, until he met Sora....
1. Chapter 1

OKEY!! So time for some new stuff, yeah?

I've wanted to write a story for this couple before but I couldn't choose what it should be about….

So here's my first RiSo! Inspired, more or less, by how I met my girlfriend (LOL cheesy no?). ONE YEAR AND FIVE MONTHS STRONG!!!!

Of course I've changed things to make the story better, but most of what's here is actual fact (I think).

Dedicated to Joh

Please review! Thanx!

FOR YOUR HEART ONLY

'Just kill me.' Riku thought to himself as he slowly hated the idea of travelling more and more. Trees whipped past the car as they drove along the highway. The spring sun shone brightly making everything seem lighter and happier. Unfortunately, Riku had to spend it at a trip meeting for his family's travelling that summer.

"Don't worry, Riku! I know you'll enjoy it!" his mother said. "Yeah, I highly doubt that." the boy said softly under his breath. This trip wasn't Riku's ideal way to spend the summer.

The family's car pulled up in front of a small church. To Riku's surprise, the parking lot wasn't very full. 'Maybe this will be a small trip….' The boy thought eagerly. Large crowds weren't his forte either.

Slowly, the boy got out of the car, regretting even being there. He wore a sweatshirt and tee-shirt. It was nothing special for the event at hand. It wasn't like he actually cared about this so why get all dressed up?

His parents had already started going off towards the church. As they neared the small building, Riku noticed a few boys playing basketball on a small hoop. "You should go join them, honey." The indifferent boy's mother encouraged. But he still had no interest in meeting people, so he continued past the boys without a word of reply to his mother.

The church was surprisingly large compared to what it looked like on the outside. A woman standing at the entrance greeted them kindly and handed Riku's parents a booklet about the trip.

The family was showed to a large room filled with other people going on the trip. Surprisingly, there were more people in the room than Riku had expected. There were mostly younger children, hiding behind their parents shyly.

Riku examined the older kids. They were either older or the same age as he was. The family took a set near a large window at the far side of the room near another small family with two kids, one young girl and one older boy.

The family was nice and Riku put on a happy face for them, but he really didn't even want to be there. As the meeting started, Riku turned around and noticed a small boy sitting behind him.

The boy had brown hair cut short to show his vibrant blue eyes and was dressed nicely with dress pants and a button up shirt. 'He's cute…' Riku thought to himself. He hadn't really cared about anyone else in the room until he saw the boy.

Riku quickly turned away when the boy looked towards him, blushing slightly. The meeting was long and boring, but Riku was occupied with the cute boy behind him.

He looked about Riku's age, maybe even younger. The silver haired boy couldn't understand what attraction had a hold of him, but it was something that refused to leave no matter how hard Riku tried.

As the meeting dragged on, the kids were moved into a small room to make journals to write in during the trip. Riku trailed along behind the group of children, hoping to separate himself from the others. Nothing ever changed. He was always the one being left out, so why should he even try to make new friends with these immature children?

Unfortunately it wasn't so easy with the cute boy being there. In the small room, there was a table covered in decorations for the journals. The younger children rushed towards the table excitedly, all shyness leaving them as they spoke to one another as if they had always been friends.

'Too bad it's not that easy when you get older…' Riku thought. He kept to himself as he found a seat as far as possible from the chaotic table.

As he examined the chaos that unraveled before him, he noticed the boy took a seat adjacent to him. Again, Riku couldn't take his eyes off the boy. His eyes trailed along his slender arms to his cute face again. The boy had no flaws, at least in Riku's perspective.

As much as Riku wanted to talk to the cute boy, words just wouldn't form. For whatever reason, Riku's mind refused to create words, phrases, sentences, anything to make conversation. The small boy glanced at Riku before quickly turning back to looking at his feet shyly.

Riku turned to notice that the older kids had gone outside to play basketball. 'Well it's better than staying here…' he thought disappointedly. He had hoped he could talk to the boy because, if anyone, he could be friend maybe.

The silver haired boy stood and left the room, taking notice to the small glance the other boy took. 'Well at least he seems a little interested.' Riku thought. But regardless, nothing was different between them and, disappointedly, Riku took his leave of the hectic room containing the excited children.

Outside, the sun had been blocked out by grey clouds. 'Ugh it's gonna rain.' Riku thought sadly as he looked up at the sky. But the older kids continued to play basketball on the small hoop. Even they had made friends in this short amount of time.

And so Riku was left with no one to be his friend. A small raindrop fell onto his pale skin alerting him to the oncoming storm. He felt indifferent to his isolation though. It was always this way. He would always be the one left out of the group and never the one to start one.

'So what's the point of making friends on this stupid trip?' he asked himself. He could care less about the others and what they thought of him.

Riku reentered the small church to find that the meeting had finally ended. The parents were talking amongst themselves as new friends.

Riku's parents were talking to the cute boy's mother, yet her son was not to be found. They were all smiling and laughing as Riku approached his parents.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. My name is Riku." He said in order to get on the mother's good side. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Your parents were just telling me about you." The woman said in reply.

"Hey can we leave now?" Riku whispered impatiently, hoping to end the conversation there and leave. "Oh yes! Of course!" his mother replied with sympathy for her son's boredom.

As his parents said their long, final goodbyes to the other travelers, Riku saw the cute boy again.

He didn't seem to notice yet, for he was staring outside through a window in the long hallway of the church. The cute boy casually leaned against the adjacent wall, keeping his hands shyly behind him, one foot up against the wall and one he leaned on.

Riku did nothing but stare at him. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy until the other boy finally noticed he wasn't the only one in the hallway.

Quickly averting his gaze elsewhere, Riku blushed clearly, turning a bright shade of red. The other boy swiftly darted away into a nearby room. 'Am I scary or something?' Riku asked himself. He never thought of himself as anything but indifferent.

Riku left the hallway quickly, not noticing the small eyes peeking out of a room to watch him go.

Stepping outside, Riku, still lightly blushing, found that it was drizzling and the clouds had gotten darker. He hurried to the car with his family, taking notice of the other kids still playing basketball despite the rain.

Riku reentered his car, wiping off the water that had collected on his pale white skin. His father started the car and the cold car began to heat itself.

"So, Riku. Did you meet anyone new?" his mother asked hopefully. She was always trying to socialize her son despite her futile attempts. Riku averted his gaze to outside as the family's car pulled out of the church parking lot.

"Yeah I did. Just one though." Riku replied simply as he slowly began to like the idea of going on the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

So here's more stuff! Enjoy!

Please review if you like this!!

FOR YOUR HEART ONLY chapter 2

It was finally Summer. Riku had gotten out of school only a few weeks earlier and he already had to begin packing his things for the dreaded trip he and his family were to take.

The boy wanted nothing more than to lie around in the sun and enjoy himself. He wanted to swim with his friends on his swim team and go to the beach to hang out and have fun. But instead, he had to travel with a group of total strangers to tour a country he had never been to before.

The idea wasn't entirely bad, though. Riku remembered the boy he met at the meeting in the spring. Knowing the he'd get to see that boy again made things at least a little more tolerable, though the trip still wasn't on the top of Riku's "to do" list.

Riku walked with his family to the airport from the hot garage. His parents sounded like giddy young children as they happily discussed what they hope to see on the trip, but their son was indifferent to their ideas.

The sun shone brightly on the clear summer day as he walked to the airport. The sun was so bright even in the early morning. Riku looked at his watch. Seven twenty-five it read. It still felt too early to be awake.

The airport the family approached reflected the sun's light off its windows. Riku could see people walking inside with their suitcases. Lines filled the building in front of check- in counters and security. All the people's eyes pointed in the same direction; either at their suitcases and crying children, or straight ahead.

Outside, cars drove by the front to pick up or drop off friends, family, or perfect strangers. Taxi drivers hauled out suitcases from their trunks while the recipients searched their wallets for a way to pay their drivers. Mothers were hugging their sons and daughters who had finally grown up goodbye and fathers shook their hands proudly.

But there was no one outside who Riku could remember being at the meeting. As his family entered the large building, Riku saw him again. He was the first thing that caught his eye. His brown hair still short and light, his eyes still crystal blue, his face just as cute as before.

The boy sat on his suitcase and stared straight back at Riku with his cute innocent expression. Both boys immediately averted their eyes when they noticed they had been staring directly at each other. Riku's face turned a bright red as he followed his parents into the line to wait to get their plane tickets and check in their bags.

The other boy was in the front of the line. He held a book in his hands as he read intently. In fact, there were several books strewn across his suitcase.

Riku recognized the style of the book immediately. It was manga. He found it funny that someone other than him and his immature friends read it. Though, it made him feel happy he wasn't alone in his little otaku world.

The cute boy suddenly looked up at Riku, but took merely a glance before looking back at his book shyly. 'What? Is there something on my face?' Riku wondered as he quickly wiped his face with his hand. He wanted to make a good first impression, at least to the other boy.

Riku stared out of the corner of his eye at the boy. He wore a red t-shirt and shorts. The shirt hung loosely around his neck, barely covering his lightly sun-kissed skin. The boys shorts were brown khakis that hung slightly passed his knees. There were at least six pockets on the pants in which the boy had piled candy inside. A lollipop stuck itself outside the boy's side pocket, which was then taken, unwrapped, and stuck inside the boy's mouth.

The cute boy simply sat and read his book with his lollipop. All Riku could do was stare out of the corner of his eye as he sat down on his own suitcase. 'I don't even know his name yet…' Riku thought to himself as he tried to tear his gaze away from the other boy.

"Hi! What's your name?" a sudden voice exclaimed. A girl about Riku's age had taken a seat beside Riku without him taking any notice. Riku jumped in surprise. The girl who sat beside him had red hair and blue eyes lighter than even the other boy's.

"I'm Kairi! So are you ready for this trip? I'm so psyched!" the girl said quickly. She seemed excited to get going on the trip, unlike Riku. She was energetic as she spoke, words coming out in such speed that Riku had trouble keeping up. She was animated and seemed to be happy all the time, just the girl Riku disliked.

"Um hi? I'm Riku." He said flatly. He really wanted this girl to leave him alone. He didn't like her at all from the first words that left her loud mouth. But he knew he had to be kind. After all, he was going to spend the next two weeks with the group which meant two weeks with her.

The girl didn't seem to notice Riku's irritation at jut the sound of her voice. She simply smiled at the boy sitting next to her and continued talking.

'I wonder if she ever runs out of breath…' Riku thought as he averted his attention from Kairi back to the other boy. He boy still sucked lightly on his lollipop as he read his book, not seeming to notice what was going on around him.

As Kairi stood to get up, she put a hand on Riku's shoulder. The cute boy sharply bit down on his lollipop as he glanced at the girl touching Riku. His hand tightened around the book he read and his eyes narrowed to slits.

Families began to move through the line to get their tickets from the ticket counter. Riku looked at the front of the line, but the other boy had already gone. The boy sighed as he grabbed his suitcase and pulled it along with him as he followed his parents.

Kairi was with her mother and was actually being quiet. She simply stood in line by her suitcase and watched the other members of the group.

Riku noticed the other boy leave the counter and head towards security with his mother. Again, the boy glanced in Riku's direction, but only for a moment. 'He can't be looking at me, can he…?' Riku wondered as he quickly looked in the opposite direction of the boy.

Again, Riku's face was flushed bright red. He tried to hide it the best he could without being obvious, but his face was hard to cover without looking stupid. His mother noticed almost immediately. "Honey, you're flushed. Do you have a fever?" she asked worriedly. Riku simply shook his head and tried to find the other boy again.

It had become almost an obsession, searching for the boy. He just couldn't resist the cuteness the boy had. This power the boy had over him was unbearable. Riku couldn't stand the feeling he had. He didn't even know the boys name and yet he was chasing after him.

Riku's family finally got their tickets and headed towards security. The line was short and was moving fast and as Riku hurried in line, he only caught a glimpse of the other boys red shirt and khakis as e passed through the metal detector.

In no time, the family was out of the hectic security and headed to their flight gate. There were sales vendors all over the large airport, but what caught Riku's eye was a bookstore where the boy was examining manga.

He looked intently at the covers, as if studying every detail thoroughly. This repeated with every book. The boy would study the cover intently, flip the book over to its back to read the summary, and finally replace the book and repeat with the next one.

Riku quickly asked his mother to let him go to the store. Luckily, she complied and let him go. He was intent on asking the boy his name, unfortunately, Kairi saw him go in the store and followed him in.

Riku walked over and stood next to the boy at the bookshelf. The other boy stiffened when he noticed there was someone standing next to him. Quickly, he left the shelf to go look at other books, hiding his flushed face. Riku watched him go, then sighed disappointedly.

'Am I scary or something…?' Riku wondered. He hoped he didn't scare the boy. But something caught his eye. It was the final volume of his favorite series.

'Oh my god it's finally out!' he thought excitedly as he picked the book up swiftly. For a moment he had forgotten the other boy as he stared at the cover. He flipped through the pages quickly and noticed it was the final copy in the store.

He wanted it so badly after waiting months for it to come out. Riku fished through his pockets for the money. He pulled out five dollars successfully before being approached again by Kairi.

She intently looked first at Riku, then at the book he held. "Hey is that what I think it is?" she asked excitedly. Apparently, she was interested in manga as well.

"Uh no, it's not." Riku said as he tried to get past the girl who obstructed his path to the cashier, but she was persistent. She stepped to the side in order to stay in front of the boy and continue to prevent him from buying the book.

"C'mon! Just let me see!" she insisted. But Riku refused. This may have seemed mean, but Kairi had just continually annoyed Riku. It wasn't like she was annoying to everyone, just to Riku.

When Riku finally got his parents attention, he noticed he had attracted the other boy's attention.

The other boy also tried to get a look at the book though from farther away than Kairi. Since he liked the boy, Riku held the book so the other could see what it was yet Kairi couldn't. The boy squinted to try and make out the title, then once he recognized it his eyes it up.

The cute boy turned to check if there were other copies of it but, unfortunately, there weren't. The boy looked disappointedly at Riku, leaving a bit of remorse in buying the book. But he knew it would seem strange to simply give the book to a complete stranger, so Riku promised himself he'd lend the book to the other boy.

Riku finally fished out another four dollars, enough to pay for the book. Yet Kairi still stood in front of him. 'Well I guess there's no helping it…' he thought as he tried to think of a compromise to satisfy Kairi.

"If I show you the cover will you let me past?" Riku asked

"Sure."Kairi replied

Riku lifted his hand to show the girl the book cover. Immediately she had a similar, yet less cute, reaction to that of the other boy. Her eyes lit up and she tried to grab the book from Riku's hands.

But Riku simply brushed past her in her excitement and made straight for the cashier. He held the book tightly in his hand as he approached the man that stood behind the counter. Kairi followed him, pleading to let her borrow the book.

"C'mon! We're friends right? Just let me borrow it after you're done, okay?" She pleaded, but Riku wanted to lend it to the cute boy first.

She had said they were friends, yet Riku had no interest in becoming friends with her without even knowing her in the least. Besides, to him, she was annoying, loud, and too talkative. He didn't know if he'd be able to last just a week with her.

Riku handed the cashier his money as he watched both Kairi and the cute boy leave the store as their mothers called them. When he finally got the book and left the store, his parents were calling him to board the plane.

The plane was supposed to be big since they were leaving the country. It was a 13 hour plane ride to the country they were travelling to and that was without wind resistance. Riku actually enjoyed plane rides. They were a time just to sit by himself and be at peace. No one usually bothered him, so he usually didn't bother anyone.

The plane was crowded. Almost full and all the passengers hadn't finished boarding. Riku took an aisle seat and placed his bag underneath the seat in front of him as he prepared to relax for a good 13 hours. He unpacked his new book, eager to read it as well as his Go board, which was a new game he had gotten into, and his mp3 player.

Riku was content as the safety video turned on after all the passengers were seated. Now he started to read his book intently until he noticed a pair of eyes staring in his direction.

He looked up to see the familiar pair of crystal blue eyes staring at him. It was the cute boy again. It was as if they were tied together by some invisible string, connecting them.

There the boy sat in the row next to Riku with a window seat, staring at the book which he had wanted so badly before. He looked at the book, then at Riku longingly.

The bright blue eyes pierced straight through Riku. He felt guilty for not giving him the last copy, but it would have seemed weird if he had.

For most of the plane ride, both boys traded embarrassed glances and stares until the cute boy fell asleep finally.

Riku barely ever slept. It was insomnia that kept him up all the time. When he noticed the other boy was asleep, he stopped what he was doing to watch the boy.

The boy looked even cuter when he slept. He leaned against the window, using it as a head rest. Riku stared until he felt that it was a little too creepy to be watching someone sleep.

Riku continued what he was doing before and for the next few hours until the plane landed; he occupied himself, but always made sure to take a quick glance at the sleeping boy every so often.

******************

So that's it! Sorry, I rushed the last few parts just cuz I'm sooooo tired.

Well I hope you enjoyed that!

Oh and if you wanna know, the books in the story were Bleach vol. 1 and Deathnote vol. 12. Funny how I remember that, huh? My girlfriends still mad at me for taking the last copy…… lololol! xD


End file.
